Power Rangers Paw Patrol 2 Frozen Nightmare Chapter 2: A Love That'll Last
Chapter 2, Here it is. The Paw Patroller sped out of the vortex and the portal dissapeared. The two teams took shelter in Jake's Cabin, Jake had Wrapped Everest in a blanket, Put her mear a fire and patted a wet cloth on her forehead as she groaned. Carter: How is she? Jake: I don't know, She doesn't have a fever or she not injured. Then suddenly, Everest coughed up Blood and it ran down her mouth. Jake wiped the blood off her mouth. Jake: Okay, Something is wrong with Her. Everest then held her Paw on her mouth, Indicated she was going to Throw Up. She then struggled to get outside. When she did, She threw up. She then came back in and fell on the ground. Carter then looked outside and came back in. Carter: This is serious, She throwing up Blood. Marshall: I'll check her out. *Barks* X-Ray. The X-Ray beeped slowly untill it beeped Rapidly when Marshall was over her Heart. Marshall: Uh-Oh. Carter: What? Marshall: It's her heart, see. Marshall was right. Everest's Heart was halfway covered in Ice. Sky: That what the queen must have done when she put her hand on Everest's heart. She's killing Everest. Then suddenly, The ground started to shake. Carter: Is that a earthquake? Ryder: No, It's not possible. Terry: It's got to be the queen, Let's go! The rangers ran out and into they're vehicles. Terry was right, The queen and Dimmension Killer were creating havoc with a new monster. The rangers arrived and confronted the monsters. Sky: Stop, It's over. I'm taking you both in. Queen: Try it! X-Borgs Attack! A swarm of X-Borgs charged at them, But was easily knocked down and blasted by the rangers. The queen growled and started to charge, But Dimmension Killer stopped her. DK: I'll Take this, Mother. The Prince charged at the Rangers. Terry: Quick, Blast Him! The Rangers grabbed they're Secondary Blasters and all shot, Forming a huge blast. Dimmension killer Suddenly opened up a portal and consumed the blast. Then he Opened the Portal holding the blast from behind the rangers and blasted them. The blast forced the Rangers to Demorph. Then The Villians dissapeared before the rangers could get up. The rangers returned back and were taken care of by Marshall. Then Rocky came over to Everest. Rocky: Hey Everest, How are you feeling? Everest: I feel like I just been buried by a avalanche, But I'm Fine. Rocky: I got this for you. Rocky used his claw to give Everest a White Rose and A card that said... Everest, You're voice is music to my ears, Even though I have a Aquaphobic Fear. I hope you get better, Cause I would like to be with you forever. If you leave, You're Spirit will always be with me. I would like to tell you how good you are, Even if though we are far apart. You are my soul and I am you're heart. Love, Rocky. Everest had tears in her eyes and looked at Rocky. Everest: Do you Really like me? Rocky: Yes, I do like you, And I want to be with you. Everest then mashed her lips onto Rocky. Rocky's Face turned Red untill he gets up on his hind legs and wrapped his paw around Everest. Pups and Emma: Awwww. The Other rangers, Ryder and Jake's jaw dropped as they watched the two pups start the beginning of a Beautiful Relationship. Everest: I Love you, Rocky Rocky: I love you too, Everest. Chapter 3 Coming up EverestXRocky